Silencing Charms
by KLCJadee
Summary: After dating Harry for four years, they are finally having their first Valentine's Day together. Will it be a disaster or will it be amazing? And how will Harry react when Draco spills the beans? Slash/Smut


**Just a little slashy smut for Singles Awarness Day! Jokes, its for Valentine's Day and lonely people like me actually had time to write them because I am too sick to go to work and I don't have a boyfriend :P**

**So this is the first time I've written smut before... So yeah, sorry if it's awkward :P**

**Title: Silencing Charms**  
><strong>Words: 2,039<strong>  
><strong>Author: Kit and Cub<strong>  
><strong>Rated: M (this is for a reason... look below)<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Slash, smut (malemale sex) and I don't really know what else to put...**  
><strong>Summary: After dating Harry for four years, they are finally having their first Valentine's Day together. Will it be a disaster or will it be amazing? And how will Harry react when Draco spills the beans?<strong>

* * *

><p>The day was Valentine's Day and Draco Malfoy was determined to make this day special for his boyfriend. It was their first Valentine's Day together, even though they had been together for nearly four years already. The first Valentine's Day they had only been together for a matter of three weeks and were still in that awkward 'are-you-my-enemy-or-my-lover' stage of their relationship and had consequently done nothing. The second Valentine's Day, Draco's mother had been rushed to hospital as she had been helping the house elves with cleaning and had fallen, effectively breaking her arm. Her husband had freaked out (in a way that had made him seemingly still have his composure) and not unlike Harry's second year, Narcissa had her bones vanished. The third year, had been slightly more tragic; Harry had gotten mad at Draco and stormed out the door, he had ended up staying the night at Ron and Hermione's (something that none of the party of three were particularly happy about) and had come home the next day. It had all been a huge miscommunication but Harry had effectively broken up with Draco; the blonde had been so devastated that he had invited Blaise, Pansy and Theo over and had efficiently gotten plastered. Harry and Draco hadn't gotten to talk the next day as the small, dark haired man was holding back Draco's hair as he threw up in the toilet. And the sink. And the shower. And on the floor. Let's not forget the bed covers either!<p>

So this year Draco was determined to amaze Harry and make the day (well, night technically as Draco was setting everything up for when Harry arrived home at 5:05PM) as sweet as possible, so artery blocking sweet that Draco was sure he was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night from lack of blood flow to the heart.

As the clock ticked over to 5:04, Draco was placing the last rose petal on the bed and the house elves (that Harry insisted they didn't need) were placing the entrée on the table and lighting the red candles.

The alarm in Draco's mind went off as the clocked flicked over to 5:05 and Harry hadn't arrived. He paced for a minute thinking about what to do—Harry was never late! Not even by a second—when green flames burst forth from the fire place. 5:06 exactly.

"Sorry, love, huge line at the Floo's! Everyone wanting to get home for Valentine's Day!" Harry muttered as he kissed Draco tenderly on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Angel." He said, producing a large bunch of ruby red roses from behind his back.

"They're beautiful; thank you." The blonde replied before kissing his boyfriend solidly on the lips. They stayed that way for a minute before Draco moved to put the flowers in a vase. "Harry, come along to the dining room."

The brunette ambled along after Draco, taking noticed of his ass in the tight jeans he was wearing—Harry realised that his boyfriend never wore those unless he was going to seduce him; Harry grew slightly hard at the thought of what was to come tonight.

The two sat down for dinner and after an entrée of garlic prawns with Caesar salad, a main of chicken parmesan with roast vegetables and a desert of treacle tarts with vanilla ice cream, the boys were sufficiently full and Draco decided that it was about time they worked some of it off.

"Baby, come help me get this box from our cupboard? It's too high up for me to reach!"Draco whined as he stood up and began leading the way up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry was about the question the fact that Draco was taller than he was and what made him think that short little Harry (as Draco so fondly teased him about) could reach a box that Draco couldn't until he realised that his boyfriend was probably trying to find a way to get him to their room without blatantly saying 'let's have sex'.

Draco made sure to walk in front of Harry the entire time, swaying his hips more than necessary and walking up the stairs directly in front of him, giving Harry the best view of his round ass.

Draco opened the door and walked through and as Harry followed behind him the room lit up in candle light. Draco had charmed the pink, red and white candles to ignite when Harry walked into the room. Harry gasped as he took in all of the detail; there were candles everywhere and rose petals of different colours scattered over every surface. Harry's eyes turned on Draco who was now on one knee right in front of Harry. The younger man grew wide eyed as he stared down at his boyfriend. The blonde grinned nervously and opened the small velvet box in his hand revealing a gorgeous silver ring.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry threw himself at Draco, his arms securing around the blondes neck, his lips seeking Draco's. Their lips connected in a heated lock, Draco's hands placing the ring box on the floor to use his hands to unbutton Harry's shirt and Harry's hands, in return, were mapping out Draco's chest, tweaking at his nipples and tracing his abs. As Harry's shirt hit the ground his legs wrapped around Draco's waist as the blonde walked them over the bed, gently throwing Harry onto it and crawling on top of him second later.

Draco's lips met Harry's for a brief second before moving down to his jaw and trailing down to his collarbone, sucking and nipping at his sweet spot. Harry moaned loudly and arched slightly, green eyes closing in pleasure. Draco moved down to his abs licking and biting at the skin there before kissing his abdomen and pulling down his black work trousers.

Harry forced Draco back up to his mouth, trailing his hands down the unbutton Draco's jeans. Draco had to shimmy to get the ungodly tight pants off but they got there eventually. Harry gasped as he realised that Draco had gone bare today as he ran his hands over the pale skin of Draco's firm ass. Draco grinned seductively and leaned down to Harry's ear.

"The pants were too tight to wear any underwear." His whispered before leaning back and nipping playfully at his boyfriend's ear. Harry shivered in pleasure at Draco's words.

The green eyed male flipped over Draco and moved slowly down his chest, lavishing his abs with licks and kisses and affectionate nips.

Harry looked upon the thing that he had been searching for; Draco's cock. It was beautiful; standing proudly out from a nest of soft golden curls, uncircumcised with a slight pink flush, pre-cum pearling at the slit. Harry's tongue tentatively poked out between his lips and touched the tip; Draco hissed slightly and clenched his eyes shut. The brunette took to tip into his mouth, suckling gently and peering up at Draco. The blonde moaned and bucked upwards, looking down at Harry's innocent green eyes with that wicked sparkle in them; the boy knew exactly what he was doing to Draco!

Harry took more of Draco into his mouth and he never stopped suckling. One hand reached out slightly to stroke Draco's balls, rolling them around between his fingers while the other hand stroked the base of Draco's cock. Draco was moaning and grunting (not that he'd ever admit to the latter) and his hands trailed up to clench in Harry's hair, forcing the boy deep throat him. Harry chocked slightly at the intrusion to his throat and he wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or not until he managed to relax his throat and kept sucking Draco. Harry eventually managed to get all of Draco in his mouth, his nose nuzzled into his golden locks, tongue lapping at the organ in his mouth.

Draco gasped loudly and clenched his fists around Harry's hair, forcing him to stay down and Draco moaned as he came. Harry swallowed down all of the liquid, continuing to suckle his boyfriend through his climax.

The blonde flopped back onto the bed as Harry slid his mouth off of his cock, the organ slightly flaccid now. After a minute's recovery, Draco lay down on top of Harry and continued with what they were doing before Harry decided to take over. Draco rubbed his hands over Harry's cock, straining against the material of his boxer briefs, the material a little wet from Harry's pre-cum. Draco moved down Harry's body until he reached the stain on Harry's underwear; the blonde licked and sucked Harry through the material, turning the gray material even darker.

Draco slid down Harry's underwear and traced his fingers in a barely there touch up Harry's cock before he dipped his tongue into Harry's slit and lapped up the pre-cum; the brunette's quiet groan echoed through the silent room. Draco moved Harry's legs so that they were bent and it gave Draco an amazing view of Harry's pink pucker.

Draco lightly moved his talented fingers down his perineum and to his hole. Draco looked at his partner for a second before diving forward and licking a strip over his hole and up his perineum. Harry gasped and shuddered as his eyes snapped shut and his mouth fell open slightly; Draco grinned wickedly. The blonde tensed his tongue and probed at the pucker, taking in Harry's musky taste. The hole relaxed a little and Draco took the opportunity to push his tongue gently into the warm and tight passage. Harry groaned in delight and panted slightly and the slimy muscle penetrated his body.

His Angel's fingers were soon to follow after being thoroughly lubricated. He started with one finger and slowly worked his way up to three, all the while wondering how amazing Harry's tightness would feel around his cock. Draco pulled out his ring finger slowly and pressed deeper. Harry sudden and loud gasp pierced through the room and his grabbed Draco's hand and moved in a way that his fingers were rubbing. Draco smirked when he realised that he had found Harry's prostate. Draco kept rubbing the nub and lightly massaging Harry's member until he was close to coming before Draco pulled out. Harry whined and growled lowly at Draco while the blonde just gave him his famous 'I win' smirk.

Harry was in the process of rolling his eyes when he felt something large, hard, slick and rubbery pressed against his relaxed entrance. He realised that while he had been pouting about Draco pulling out, aforementioned blonde had put on a condom and slicked himself up in preparation of penetrating Harry.

Draco pushed his tip in gently and let Harry get use to the all too familiar sting before he slowly pushed in further. Draco moved slightly against his boyfriend's prostate until his eyes unclenched and he relaxed slightly; the former Slytherin finally allowed himself to bask in the feeling of Harry's tight channel around him before pulling out and pushing back in balls deep. Draco found a pace quickly and soon after started stroking Harry's member and kissing his neck.

Harry arched his back when Draco started licking and suckling at Harry's nipples, the dusky nubs hardening ever so slightly. Harry was soon moaning faster and becoming breathless and Malfoy angled himself so that at the height of each of his thrusts he would brush against Harry's prostate. The Gryffindor soon reached his peak with Draco stroking him through it, a shout of the Slytherin's name on his lips.

Draco came soon after Harry, exploding into the nifty muggle invention of a condom. Harry kissed deeply as he came, muffling his cry of Harry's name.

It was a little while later, after the post orgasmic glow had settled and Harry and Draco were having their post sex cuddle when they both realised that Harry had never verbally answered Draco proposing to him. Before Draco could even take a breath to ask Harry about his answer, Harry butted in.

"By the way, Draco, yes."

Needless to say the house elves came past and put silencing charms on the door after that.


End file.
